Ringu
Ringu is a japanese horror film that was released in 1998 and directed by Hideo Nakata.It is based of the novel of the same name.The movie stars Nanako Matsushima and Ryuji Takayama.It is about a Cursed Video Tape that kills people after seven days of watching it.A woman watches it and trys to stop getting killed by trying to solve the curse of the tape. Plot Two teenagers Masami and Tomoko are discussing about an cursed video tape.They then say that it has an curse which kills people exactly seven days after watching it.Tomoko reveals she watched the tape with her three freinds.Masami does not tell Tomoko she will die.After strange go on's,Masami runs to the bedroom and finds Tomoko dead. Reiko is an reporter and is investigating the cursed tape and finds out her neice Tomoko is dead.She thinks it is the tape as her and three freinds were killed at the same time with the same expression on their faces.She learns Masami is in an mental hospital and that all pictures of Tomoko and her freind's face's are all blured. Reiko go's to the cabin where the teenagers stayed in Izu.She then finds an tape with no name and watches it.There are disturbing pictures and when it finishes,The phone rings.She then hears an girl saying seven days and hangs up. Reiko is convinced she is going to die and Reiko gets the help from her ex husband Ryuji.Ryuji is unconvinced until he sees an picture of Reiko,Which is also blured.When they investiage,An message of the tape is told and find out it is from Izu Oshima.They then find out that Reiko's son,Yoichi,Has watched the tape.They discover the history of Shizuko Yamamura. They discover that Shiuzuko's daughter,Sadako must have made the tape.They learn she is an spirit which killed the teenagers and find an well under the cabin where the teenagers stayed.Reiko falls down the well and discovers Sadako's body.When nothing happens,Reiko thinks the curse is broken. Ryuji is at his house and the tv turns on.Sadako comes out of the tv and kills Ryuji.It is suggested that when anyone sees Sadako's eye,Their heart stops and dies instantley.Reiko then relises that she is still alive as she copied the tape and showed it to Ryuji.Reiko then go's and gives it to someone,Saving Yoichi.Reiko then relises that this is an never ending circle,Which is why it is called the ring and someone must always copy and show it so they can survive. Cast *Nanako Matsushima as Reiko Asakawa.The main character of the film.She trys to find an cure for the cursed tape. *Hiroyuki Sanada as Ryuji Takayama.Reiko's ex husband.Ryuji helps Reiko and is killed by Sadako. *Rikiya Otaka as Yochi Asakawa.Yochi is the son of Reiko and Ryuji.He watches the tape and Reiko saves him. *Miki Nakatina as Mai Takano. *Yuko Takeuchi as Tomoko Asakawa.Reiko's neice.Is killed by Sadako at the start. *Hitomi Sato as Masami Kurahashi.Tomoko's freind.Sent to mental hospital. *Yochi Numata as Takashi Yamamura. *Katsumi Muramatsu as Yoshino. *Masako as Shiuzuko Yamamura.Sadako's mother. *Inou Rie as Sadako Yamamura.The spirit of the cursed tape. American Remake In 2002,An American remake was made,Called The Ring,starring Naomi Watts.Instead of the japanese version,It go's American and inclues the spirit as Samara Morgan.Her mother was her step mother and she killed Samara as she got vision's of 'evil' near her.The video is different too. The Ring Virus An remake on the novel and film,The Ring Virus is an Korean horror movie.The main character,Replacing Reiko is Sun Joo Hong and Sadako is Park Eun Suh. Ringu 0 Birthday Ringu 0 Birthday is the prequal to Ringu.It involves Sadako as the main character and how she died. Sequal's The sequal either follows up to Rasen or Ring 2.Ring 2 follows Reiko and Yochi trying to hide out from the media.Yochi is becoming more like Sadako and becomes an mute.Can Reiko save Yochi but die in the process.In Rasen,Reiko and Yochi were killed in an car crash.But the weird thing is,Is it the video tape that is killing people. Triva *Ringu is the first J horror film that made other films that included an woman spirit.The first were Ju on and One Missed Call that involved an curse that killed people.